neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Firecons
The Firecons are a group of three fictional Decepticons in the Transformers toyline. Transformers: Generation 1 The Firecons have extremely simple transformations and no accessories, but their gimmick is that they shoot sparks from their mouths when moved across a flat surface. Cindersaur Cindersaur- a vicious, possibly insane Decepticon whose only love is setting things on fire, usually for the sheer joy of it. His job is to sow terror and confusion, and he is very good at it - to the extent that he often needs to follow his own trail of destruction back to his allies. There is no nuance within the mind of Firecon Cindersaur. He is a simple creature whose purpose of existence is focused on the destruction of anything around him. This is not cruelty or some perverse enjoyment; to Cindersaur it is pure instinct to destroy and that is what he does best. His fusion powered flame breath can be used in both narrow and wide streams. His recent forestonite fueled upgrade has made this weapon more powerful. The constant stream of energy leaking from his joints causes him to leave a path of destruction everywhere he walks. A curious side effect of this energy leak is that he no longer needs to take baths in lava, as he was once so fond of, in order to soothe his aching joints. This has made Cindersaur both a faster and more efficient engine of destruction, but no more intelligent than before. Flamefeather Flamefeather-Flamefeather is an utter psychopath, prone to flying into unprovoked rages and attacking everything around him, be they Autobot or Decepticon. Only sheer luck has kept Flamefeather from being destroyed as he willingly wades into the heaviest fighting. Lee's Action Figure New and Toy Review issue #71, September 1998, page 105 Sparkstalker Sparkstalker-The brains of the group, if he could be called that, Sparkstalker's monstrous exterior hides a surprising amount of intelligence, allowing him to crack Autobot codes with ease. In sharp contrast to his allies' tendency to run straight in without thinking, Sparkstalker plans things to the smallest detail. Sadly for him, the other Decepticons don't take him seriously due to his monster alternate mode, using him to cause fear amongst the Autobots. Sparkstalker was named the 9th oddest thing that G1 Transformers transform into by Topless Robot. Marvel Comics The Firecons first appeared in the Marvel UK comics, sent by the Decepticon leaders on Cybertron to form an alliance with the future Decepticon leader Galvatron. Finding the Sparkabots, the two teams battled, only to be interrupted by Galvatron himself. The Firecons delivered their proposal - and Galvatron just laughed in their faces. They appeared in several other UK comics, battling the Sparkabots and Ultra Magnus again in league with the depraved owner of illegal gladiator games, and battling demons under the surface of Cybertron, where Cindersaur was seemingly killed. They appeared in the US comics as part of a scheme by Scorponok to acquire Autobots for one of his schemes, capturing the Sparkabots and sending them to Earth. They did not appear again, but were briefly mentioned near the end of the series by Bludgeon as one of the few casualties during the assault on Klo, with Sparkstalker having accidentally been incinerated by Flamefeather. Books Cindersaur was among the Decepticons featured in the 1988 book and audio adventure Autobot Hostage by Ladybird Books. http://www.green-ranger.com/stuff/ladybird/09-hostage/ Japanese Firecons (1988) Several of the Firecons received toy redecos for the Masterforce toy line. Cindersaur was repainted dark green and gray and was named Guzzle; not to be confused with the Sparkabot of the same name. His function was Fire Assault. Javil was repainted from Sparkstalker in red and white. His function is Fire Destruction. There is very little known about these two. Dreamwave Productions Although none of the Firecons appeared in the main Dreamwave storyline, they did all receive one-page biographies in the More Than Meets the Eye profile series. Fun Publications The Firecons were among the troops under the command of Clench on Earth. Transformers: Generation 2 Only two of the Firecons survived through Generation One to appear in Generation 2 - Flamefeather and Sparkstalker. Flamefeather has become a Raid Planner and his motto is now ""There is always a twist I can give to a plan to really confuse the opposition." Sparkstalker was now a saboteur. These two appeared briefly in the UK Generation 2 comic, where they joined with Bludgeon in attacking London and were taken out by the Dinobots. Toys *''Generation 1'' Firecon Cindersaur :Several of the Firecons received toy redecos for the Masterforce toy line. Cindersaur was repainted dark green and gray and was named Guzzle; not to be confused with the Sparkabot of the same name. His function was Fire Assault. *''Timelines'' Deluxe Cindersaur (2010) :A redeco of Beast Wars 19th Anniversary Deluxe Megatron. This toy was an exclusive to Botcon 2010. References *Toy Review and Gallery for Flamefeather *Toy Review and Gallery for Sparkstalker *Toy Review and Gallery for Cindersaur External links * Firecon @ TFWiki.net the Transformers Wiki * Cindersaur @ TFWiki.net the Transformers Wiki * Flamefeather @ TFWiki.net the Transformers Wiki * Sparkstalker @ TFWiki.net the Transformers Wiki Category:Comics characters introduced in 1988 Category:Decepticons